projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Dance With Me!! - Stardew Valley 8
Jared discusses his April Fools Day video, and prepares for the flower dance. Jared will marry Abigail soon! Synopsis Jared hasn't played Stardew Valley in a while. He's been too busy getting its ProReview finished. Jared harvests his crops. Steam is messed up for Jared, so JumJum isn't appearing properly. Jared wants to talk about the April Fools Day video - the Minecraft one. He didn't want to insult any individual. People seem to want to always talk, so a lot of people tend to ask questions a lot. Once you know about people asking questions, you'll never be able to unhear it! Jared explains how some people think silence is bad. That was the concept behind the Minecraft video. Jared needs to go to Pierre's house. Jared talks about how much he likes Abigail, and notices the other girl's can't have maximum friendship points now. Jared gets an achievement. Jared buys some grass, flooring and seeds. Abigail reaches ten hearts! Jared can now get married next time it rains. Jared floors his kitchen and plants his seeds. Back to the April Fools video, Jared had fun playing the game again. There were some new stuff in the game that he hadn't seen before. A lot of people enjoyed that video, and Jared doesn't know how to respond to that. It is fascinating to him. Jared doesn't want to do another overreaction video, and looking back of it, he didn't do it enough! Jared hates spending money! Jared doesn't know what to do, and decides to go to sleep. As always, he jams out first. Strawberries get him a lot of money. It is now the 23rd day of Spring in year 2. The flower dance is tomorrow! Jared wins the Best Neighbor award. Jared can't wait to dance with Abigail before marrying her. Jared plants his crops. Jared doesn't want to use a sprinkler on everything so that he has to actually do some work. Jared finds a rare duck feather. He tends to his ducks and chickens. Jared continues giving Abigail gifts every day. Jared talks about his Jum Jum Jr mod. Jared guys some more potato seeds. Jared realizes that he can't check on the house progress, because it is Tuesday. The ProReview for this video was very stressful compared to how relaxing the game was. That video was also very successful, which surprised Jared. It was late because his hard drive crashed. Jared still needs to get the mayor's purple shorts back! Jared heads into town at night, but misses closing time. Jared rocks out and heads to bed. It is now the 24th day of spring, year 2, so it is the day of the flower festival! Jared waters his plants. Jared discusses his thoughts about growing grass. Jared needs to hurry as he waters and harvests his crops so he makes it to the festival. Jared checks the Carpender's Shop, which is also closed! Jared badly wants someone to dance with him this year. Jared collects the chicken eggs, and heads to the festival. Abigail agrees to dance with Jared. They dance. Jared finishes his farm duties that night. Jared jams out, checks tomorrow's weather and goes to bed. Jared will marry Abigail soon. Category:Stardew Valley Category:Videos